Dating life and more
by 2000eah
Summary: You are Yami's girlfriend and this story is about you life and the adventures you will have.
1. Chapter 1

Anything in * are sounds a (y/n) is your name (l/y) last name (e/c) color of eye (h/c) hair color _

*BEEP BEEP BEEP *

- clock reads 8:29

AAAAH

*SLAM*

" Oh no not again. Why did I not wake up? Its 8:30 and I'm meeting Yami at 9:00 for breakfast. Great!" you said

You run down the stairs to the bathroom to get ready. You do your hair, which you had a great hair day, up in a high pointale. You run up stairs to your room to get had lay out your clothing last night just in case this would happen. You picked out a plain white long sleve shirt, a dark blue shorts, and high white sock with your favorite dark blue flats. Then your phone goes off with a text from your mom.

(MOM) -Hello, I hope you are doing well. I just letting you know that your Dad is in jail,again, but don't worry, it's nothing. Love you MAMA –xoxo

"Great what did Dad do this time? Last time he stole the crown from Great Britain, saying he is cleaning it. Oh no the TIME!" you screamed

You run out the door to yours and Yami's favorite place to eat. Yes, the one and only, Whataburger. (This is a southern place in America, great place)As you walk into the restaurant you looked for did not see him making you think he left. But then the door open behind you and you turned around to see, Yami. Yami had a tight black long sleve shirt with a white vest and dark blue jeans with his black boots. He was breathing hard and was a little red in the face. ( yes, he was running, sexy right.)

"Oh (y/n) you're here before me, sorry if I made you wait." Asked Yami

"Oh it's ok, I just got here as well." You admitted

"Ok, well, let order and get a drink because I am in a desperite need of a drink." Yami said gasping for air

"Sounds like a plan. And you can go to the bathroom and your face, I'll order our food and drinks ." you said trying to be sexy

"Do you know what I want?" Yami questioned

"Yami Motou! Yes, I know what you want, the number one with a large coke. We know each other since we were in pre-k." you stated

"Well, I leave that to you. " croaked Yami

AN: thanks for reading, comment for ideas and on how you liked it. It short because I wanted to write something.


	2. Chapter 2

After Yami left to go to the bathroom, you went to order your food. You walk up to the cashier, who looked so bored you wondering if they were going to fall over, to order.

You said," Hello, I would like a number one with a large coke, and a number two with a large sprite."

The Cashier asked," Okay is that all?" in a mono tone voice.

"Yes" You answered.

"That will be 12 dollars and 50 cents." said the cashier. (Sorry but I put in American money.)

You pay for the food, get your number, 21, and go to find a seat to sit at. As you look around you see Yami's friends, Joey, Tristan, Tae, Mai, Duck and to your surprise Seto. You debated if you were going to sit by them or not. Then you see Yami come out of the bathroom and you think to ask him.

You ask," Hey Yami."

Yami answered" Yes, (y/n)?"

You say" Do you want to sit by your friends or some were else?"

Yami said with a sad face on," Well it's up to you, but last time we sat by them, they kind of ruin your date we were going to have. So, please let's not."

You state," well then we won't sit by them, we will us time." With a devilish smile.

Then you hear you number call and you run to get your guy's food. Yami and you sit on the other sit of the place and start to enjoy your food. In the middle of eating your food you look up to see that Yami had got food on his cheek. You lean across the table to wipe off the food off his face. As you do that Yami grabs your hand a gives it a light kiss.

A/n thank for reading, comment please. I could use some ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

After Yami grabbed your hand you turned a deep shade of red. You did not know what to do. Then he looked deep into your (e/c) eyes with his purple eyes. They were filled with lust. You started to get scared because you never really know what he would do, which you loved, but was scary.

You said with fear in it" Yami, can you let go you are scaring me."

He just smiled, which was a killer smile, he got up without looking away and then he looked away. You got a little sad for you love when he looked at you. Then he took your trash trying not to get the attention of his friend. When he came back he had a devilish smile, which had you concerned. He grabs your hand and pulls you into his arms.

Yami whispered into you r ear, "Don't look but there are camera outside in the bush next to the red car. Just keep your face hid."

Yami and you walked out of the place and started down the street. You walked to the other side of town to a park. It was your favorite because of the red and blue flowers that lined the path, and your parents meet in the same park. Within seconds of walking in a group a girls saw Yami and screamed. Yami's eye widen like a deer in headlights. Yami started to run with you be dragged behind. You started to lose your breath and you take huge gasps of air like it was your last. Yami noticed and he picked you up and keeps running. When you stop, he put you down and he was getting a key out of the dark blue jeans, and then in the white vest he had now.

Yami said while he looked for his key" Were are you stupid key?"

You turn and saw a key on the ground and pick it up. You asked Yami if it was his key. He looks at you then the key, and a huge smile forms. He takes the key, unlocks the door, and pulls you inside.

A/n thanks for reading, comment, and ideas please. The next chapter will be have some lemon and/or the chapter after that.

Thanks,

2000eah


	4. An

k, to all of u. I said there will be lemon in the chapter after this. I have never wrote a lemon before.  
>Thank so please write more comments.<br>2000eah


	5. Chapter 4

After being pulled into you look to see Yami lying on the floor. You walk over to him and sit next to him. He rolls into your lap and looks deeply into your eyes.

You said" Yami why is it that we can't have a quite date?"

Yami grabs your hands and kiss them making you blush a very, very deep red. You get up to walk away, but it is a fail. You fall down. Then the actions of Yami make you scared. He has crawled on top of you with each hand on either side of your head. Yami looks into your eyes with lust. And you fall for it. His purple orbs draw you in. Yami slowly sides one of his hand down the side of your cheek, then down your neck and all the way to you're inside of your leg. But then, he rubs the inside which made you buck. He laughed into your ear. He kissed your cheek, and then got up. He walked further into his house. You followed. His house was huge. His living room was a bright color. The walls were blue and the curtain were a tan and brown color. His couch was red, with different color of pillows. The rainbow had the barfed on it. Then you realized Yami was gone. Then you felt a hand wrap around your waste. You turn to see Yami smiling.

"Yami what are you doing?" You asked

Yami answered" Well I was thinking of starting were we left off at."

You just gave him a scared and happy look. Yes, you are a virgin. You through, that yes I want to do it but, I am scared. Yami grabbed your hand and started to pull you up some stairs you did not see when you walked in. He walked backward leading you to a know place. Yami stopped, and turn around and open a door.

Yami said," Y/N, if you aren't ready you need to tell me now. I won't be able to stop once I start."


	6. An 2

I know the last chapter was short but I have to think of what I want to put in the next chapter. It will be a week or less. I have a tight planning. I will post the next chapter soon.  
>Thank,<br>2000eah


	7. Chapter 5

You looked deep into Yami's eye and all you saw is lust. You turned away from Yami's gaze. You wanted to be Yami's but you are too scared.

You said," Well, Yami I want to do it, but I'm too scared to."

Yami frowned but then smiled, "We can want. I don't want to rush you"

Yami grabbed your hand and led you to the door. The two of you head down stairs to the living room. Yami put on your favorite movie, (favorite movie), and went to the kitchen and made popcorn. Yami returned with a huge bowl of popcorn.

Skip time to the end of the movie.

You said," thank for having me over, but it's time for me to go home."

You kissed Yami on the lips and walked to the front door. But, before you could grab the door knob Yami grabbed your waist and kissed you. Yami deepen the kiss and you moaned. You closed your eyes and put your arms around Yami's neck. Yami pushed you to the closest wall and continue to kiss you. You felt a hand slide under your shirt and unsnap your bra. When that happened your eyes shot open and you pushed Yami away.

Yami backed up with fear," Y/N I'm sorry I didn't mean to have that happen."

You ran to the door and ran as fast as your legs could carry you. You ran to a nearby bus stop and got on. You sat in a seat in the back of the bus and started to cry.

Too continue

* * *

><p>AN : sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school and found time to write this. Thanks for reading. I don't know when I can post a new chapter so please wait.


End file.
